


Axe To Grind

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [165]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: His hand rested on his hip, right before his voice reached her ears and –“You just gonna hold that all day or do you feel like sharing?”





	Axe To Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘International Axe Throwing Day’ (13 June). 
> 
> Blink-and-you’ll-miss-it missing scene for Threads.

Sam stepped out of the cabin and froze.

The colonel’s back was to her but he’d shed his t-shirt and all she could focus on was his tanned skin and how it glistened under a thin layer of sweat, the physical work taking its toll under the heat of the afternoon sun.

He shifted slightly and lifted his arms above his head and as Sam watched the muscles contract and flex and ripple with every movement he made, she decided it was one of the hottest things she’d ever witnessed. She was fascinated.

She leaned against the doorframe, content to just observe as he repeated the actions over and over again. The way he lifted the axe before swinging it over his shoulder so it hit the block of wood with a satisfying thud right before it split in half; the way he placed the axe against the large tree to his right and he bent down to pick up the chopped wood and throw the pieces into a barrel. The way his hand rested on his hip, right before his voice reached her ears and –

“You just gonna hold that all day or do you feel like sharing?”

Her skin grew hot at his question, embarrassed that she’d been caught checking him out, but when he turned and grinned at her, she felt herself relax. She pushed away from the door and as she reached him, his fingers brushed hers as he took the glass of lemonade from her, while his other hand made its way to the small of her back and pulled her close.

“You see something you like?” he murmured.

“Maybe,” she smiled.

“You know,” he said after a beat, “the guys aren’t due to arrive until this evening.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

In one smooth motion, he’d set the glass down by the axe and turned them so Sam’s back was now pressed against the tree trunk and when he grinned mischievously, Sam felt the warmth pool low in her belly. She instinctively leaned in and smiled as her lips pressed against his.


End file.
